GTA 5 Online Protagonists Criminal Empire
Background: The player background is very constant on the origins and how crews to organizations to VIP started. Adding CEO and Biker MCs registration of the game, you as a player might as well started a criminal empire. The criminal empire started before the event of GTA 5 story mode. In 2017, the empire started to grow even further into government related dealings and involved with Ron Jakowski, who decided to run an aerial smuggling ring with the players. In 2018, the player gets involved in nightclubs and the Maze Bank Arena. Associates * Lamar Davis - Member of the Chamberlain Hill Gangster Families and one of the leaders of Forum Drive Gangster Families. Friend of the Protagonists * Gerald G. - Member of the Gangster Families same set as Lamar. * Simeon Yetarian - Car Dealer with known connections with the Armenian Mob. * Hao - Los Santos Customs Mechanic * Brucie Kibbutz - Steroid Dealer * Dom Beasley - Extreme Athlete sponsor (Formerly and Deceased) * J. Jones - Personal Mechanic * Lester Crest - Hacker, fence, and biker mc logistic coordinator. * Trevor Philips - Leader of Trevor Philips Industries * Ron Jakowski - Second in command of Trevor Philips Industries and leader of his secret smuggling ring. * Martin Mandrazo - Leader of the Mandrazo Cartel * Agent 14 - IAA agent * Benny - Owner and Mechanic of Benny Original Motor Works and associate of Lamar Davis * Brendan Darcy - Yacht Driver for the Protagonist * The SecuroServ Assistants - Secretary for the Protagonist at SecuroServ Offices * Malc - High ranking member of the Uptown Rider Liberty City Chapter and employment contact * Zach - Biker MC mechanic * The Office Mechanic - SecuroServ Office Mechanic * Warehouse Mechanic - SecuroServ Mechanic Warehouse * Bunker Mechanic - Weapons Mechanic and Vehicle Mechanic for Bunker related * Charles - Associate of Ron Jakowski and aircraft mechanic * Avon Hertz - Billionaire tech mogul * Phonecia Rackman - IAA Supervisor * Bodgan - Mercenary * Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince - Nightclub Owner and Partner of the Protagonist in LS. * Lazlow Jones - Connections to the well known celebrities * English Dave - Connections to well known DJs and bookie of the Protagonists. * Mladen Solumn - DJ for the LS Clubs owned by the Protagonists. * Tales of Us - DJ for the LS Clubs owned by the Protagonists. * Steffen "Dixon" Berkhahn - DJ for the LS Clubs owned by the Protagonists. * Marea "The Black Madonna" Stamper - DJ for the LS Clubs owned by the Protagonists. * Paige Harris - Hired Hacker and Partner of Protagonist * Maude Eccles - Bounty hunter employer * Bryony - Secretary of Alan Jerome * Alan Jerome - Commentator for the Arena War events * Sacha Yetarian - Mechanic at the Maze Bank Arena * Benny Mechanic - Benny Mechanic hired by the player to work at the Arena Mechanic.